


A Dean Winchester Poem

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: A look into Dean Winchester's Life.





	A Dean Winchester Poem

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is a Dean Winchester poem.

Dean Winchester is a man on a mission to save everyone from all things that goes bump in the night. Saving People, Hunting Things, The Family Business, also protect his little brother Sam, is a mantra that Dean repeats in his head every night before he goes to sleep. He'll die to protect Sam, to protect damned soul in Heaven, Earth, Hell and everywhere in between. He has done that and more to protect the people he loves and the people he doesn't. That's the kind of man that Dean Winchester is.

He's an amazing brother and a great influence to everyone he and his family encounters in his travels to save to the world. He's friends with The King Of Hell, Crowley, his best friend is an Angel named Castiel who has saved his ass more times than Dean could count. Dean has died so many times that he thinks he's immortal. He is. And he will live forever. In his friends, family and everybody that he has ever met and saved.

**Author's Note:**

> AN 2: Hey, y'all. I will write more poetry soon, especially more poetry about characters from Supernatural. Right now, I have a really bad cold or something right now. That's one of the reasons why I haven't updated A Love For The Ages with a new chapter yet, but when I do eventually do get over whatever the fuck that I have, I'll get back to writing & the seventh chapter of A Love For The Ages will be written and posted soon after that.
> 
> I thank all of y'all for reading, leaving kudos, commenting on my fic. As always please read and comment. Until next time.


End file.
